BW115
* Closed * * }} The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! (Japanese: 急げ！ポケモン湾岸救助隊！！ Hurry Up! The Pokémon Gulf Coast Rescue Squad!!) is the 115th episode of the , and the 772nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 28, 2013 and in the United States on June 1, 2013. Blurb On their way to the White Ruins, our heroes (accompanied by N) have just arrived in Virbank City when they see smoke and rush to investigate. But as Ash recruits Oshawott to put out the fire, they are stopped by an insistent Watchog wearing a red scarf. It turns out the fire is part of a drill conducted by the Pokémon Harbor Patrol, a team dedicated to dealing with any disasters that happen around Virbank City’s extensive harbor. Under the direction of Captain Halsey, Dewott and two Frillish run the rescue operations and put out fires, and Watchog serves as lookout. But Watchog seems upset, and N figures out why: it wants to be involved in the rescues too! Unfortunately, it fails the firefighting section of the aptitude tests, so Halsey asks it to stay as lookout for now. N speaks up, saying he doesn’t approve of Pokémon being “forced” to rescue people at all, and as he and Halsey are arguing, the captain gets a call about a real emergency: a fire at the Virbank Complex, where a local kindergarten class is visiting! Everyone rushes to help, while the Team Rocket trio, lurking as always, decide the chaos is the perfect cover to steal Pikachu. As Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N guide the children and workers to safety and Watchog stands guard, Halsey, Dewott, and the Frillish head into the complex to put out the fire. But when Team Rocket appears and a battle begins, a second fire starts outside, while inside, the fire doors slam shut automatically, trapping Halsey and his team! Ash and Oshawott try to fight the fire, but they can’t do it alone. Iris asks Excadrill to dig a tunnel to reach Halsey, but when Excadrill runs up against hard bedrock, N has an idea. He asks Watchog to use its remarkable sensing skills to detect the rocky places in the ground. With some teamwork, Watchog, N, Iris, and Excadrill manage to get Halsey and the others out of the building. They quickly put out the second fire, and Halsey says it’s time to rethink his decision about keeping Watchog off the rescue team. N says he also has some rethinking to do, because Watchog has proven to him that some Pokémon help people because they want to! Plot On their journey to the , and —including —pass through Virbank City. hopes that this time they can watch some local films while explains to N that they had visited the city and helped their friend Luke shoot a film. Suddenly, Ash detects a funny smell in the air, and N points out a rising plume of smoke. Guessing that a fire has broken out, the group rushes to investigate. Upon arrival, they find a building on fire, and Ash sends out to put out the blaze with , but a gets in their way and prevents them from proceeding. Ash scans Watchog on his Pokédex and wonders why it isn't letting them through. Watchog points out a nearby group of Pokémon and a Trainer. The Trainer orders a and a pair of to put out the fire with Hydro Pump, then commands the Frillish to use and evacuate people left in the building. Using their powers, the Frillish lift out what appear to be two people, but which Iris realizes are actually dummies. The group guesses that the fire is really part of a training exercise, and Watchog nods. The team finishes the job as N silently watches. Suddenly, Watchog rushes over to the other rescuers and gestures at them, but the Trainer scolds Watchog for leaving its post. Part of the burned building's roof starts to collapse, threatening the whole team. Watchog pushes everyone out of the way in time, saving them from being crushed. Ash rushes over to the Trainer to see if he's okay, who confirms and introduces himself as Halsey. The group points out that Watchog saved them from harm, and Iris asks if Watchog can predict the future. Cilan explains that Watchog have naturally heightened senses and are rumored to be capable of X-ray vision to see through obstacles and underground. N indicates to a confused Halsey that he heard Watchog's heart, and Iris explains N's ability to Halsey. Halsey formally introduces his team as the Pokémon Harbor Patrol, responsible for performing rescues around the harbor and the Virbank Complex, but Dewott begins angrily arguing with Watchog. Halsey knows that Dewott is mad at Watchog for leaving its post, and while he knows that Watchog meant well, he nonetheless reminds Watchog that its role is to keep a lookout at all times and prevent civilians from entering the danger zone. This upsets Watchog, and N translates that Watchog wants to participate in rescues. Cilan agrees with the notion, remarking that since Watchog is a part of the patrol squad it wants to take a more active role. Iris suggests that Watchog be put through an aptitude test to see if it can perform well enough for rescues, and Halsey relents. Meanwhile, watches from afar, planning yet again to steal . Moving onto another part of the training facility, Halsey takes Watchog through a series of tests while Dewott demonstrates. The first test involves lifting a pair of heavy weights, which Dewott accomplishes after a brief struggle. Watchog seems to have more trouble with the weights, but as soon as it uses and gains muscle, it succeeds. The second test involves breaking through a huge block, as the squad needs to get around obstacles in rescues. Dewott slices through the block with its double , and Watchog does the same with . The final test is to put out a small fire, a task Dewott easily accomplishes with a powerful Hydro Pump. Watchog tries putting out its fire with , but its efforts are far weaker in comparison. Iris and Cilan are less than impressed, but Ash continues cheering Watchog on. Flustered, Watchog tries flapping at the fire with its tail in a last-ditch effort, but this only manages to set its tail on fire, forcing Dewott to extinguish Watchog. Iris is disappointed that Watchog failed its test. Halsey consoles Watchog that Pokémon have different abilities and he feels that Watchog is still best suited for guard duty. He reminds Watchog that guard duty is an equally important role, and everyone encourages Watchog. N, however, is no longer content with watching silently and speaks up. N admits that he does not agree with the idea of tasking Pokémon with rescuing humans as it puts the Pokémon in danger. In defense, Halsey points out that humans rescue Pokémon as well, and rescuing should not discriminate between people or Pokémon. Tension is in the air as the two young men glare at each other, but Halsey receives a distress call: a fire has broken out at the industrial complex, and worse still there are students from the local kindergarten visiting. Halsey informs the others that he has to go, but they convince him to let them tag along and help with evacuation. At the same time, Team Rocket keeps their sights on Pikachu. At the complex, everyone quickly evacuates the children and their teacher. Halsey confirms from some workers that there are still other workers deeper in the complex. Ash convinces Halsey to leave evacuation to them, allowing Halsey, Dewott and the Frillish to go put out the fire. Wearing gas masks, Halsey and his team (sans Watchog) venture into the building where the fire broke out and discover the source: a burning fuse box. Dewott slices the box open with Razor Shell, allowing the three Pokémon to blast it with Hydro Pump. Meanwhile, Ash and the others guide the escaping workers to the exit, including a disguised Team Rocket. James tells Ash to go into the complex to rescue other workers, but as soon as Ash's back is turned, Team Rocket captures Pikachu in a capsule. Ash turns around and demands an explanation as Team Rocket reveal themselves and recite their motto. James sends out and orders a , which Ash counters with Oshawott's Hydro Pump. Jessie retaliates with 's , but Iris has use , which bursts through the Air Slash, hits Team Rocket, and sends the capsule holding Pikachu flying. Oshawott breaks the capsule open with Razor Shell, freeing Pikachu, but Jessie orders a barrage of orbs from Woobat. Pikachu expertly dodges the attacks, but the attack ends up hitting a power generator and setting it on fire. Back in the basement, Halsey succeeds in putting out the fire, but due to the new fire above ground, a fuse trips, causing the fire alarm to sound and the surrounding doors to commence lockdown, shutting Halsey's team inside. Pikachu tries to attack Team Rocket, but they dodge all his attacks and taunt Ash before flying away using jetpacks. Iris and Cilan say that the fire is starting to get worse and must be put out. Oshawott tries its Hydro Pump, but fails to make significant headway. Ash calls Halsey using the complex's intercom and finds out that he is trapped. Halsey asks Ash and his group to evacuate, but Ash insists on staying to help Halsey. Cilan suggests to Iris that could dig an escape tunnel to Halsey while Ash tries to hold back the fire as best as he can. Iris sends out Excadrill and orders , but Excadrill soon resurfaces. N reveals that Excadrill has hit solid rock that it can't dig through. Everyone is troubled as to how to proceed. At the entrance, security personnel and Watchog hold back a group of concerned locals, where N approaches Watchog and asks for its help. N brings Watchog back to Excadrill's tunnel, explaining that Watchog can use its senses to detect where it's possible to dig through underground, and N can relay that information to Iris, who can direct Excadrill. The plan is put in motion with Watchog concentrating hard, closing its eyes to hone its senses and pass the information onto N, Iris, and Excadrill. Finally, Excadrill breaks into the passage containing Halsey. Back at the fire, Ash encourages Oshawott to keep up its efforts, but eventually Oshawott's Hydro Pump peters out as it is exhausted. However, Halsey and his group arrive on the scene, with him ordering not only Hydro Pumps from Dewott and the Frillish, but also a Sand-Attack from Watchog, and in no time the fire is extinguished. Everyone is glad that disaster has been averted, and Halsey thanks N for his quick thinking in relying on Watchog's senses, remarking that perhaps his opinion of Watchog's rescue abilities is wrong. Likewise, N explains that his opinion has also changed: Watchog isn't rescuing people because it's being forced to, but because it wants to from the bottom of its heart and help both people and Pokémon. Dewott and the Frillish feel the same way, and N concludes that the Harbor Patrol is doing people and Pokémon a great service. With their differences settled, Halsey and N shake hands. That evening, Halsey bids the gang farewell as they continue their journey towards the White Ruins. Major events * Jessie's Woobat is revealed to have learned . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Halsey Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Halsey's) * (Halsey's; ×2; male and female) * (Halsey's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: ** Instead of the Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, there was a present quiz event. * Jessie's Woobat uses a new move ( ) for the first time since his debut. * This is the first time since temporarily leaving Unova that retreats instead of blasting off. * Music from the fourteenth movie is used in this episode. * This episode's English dub title is shown on the title card used in the United Kingdom airing as The Pokémon Harbour Patrol!. Errors * After being hit by 's , Jessie's gloves are colored like her skin tone for a few frames. BW115 Error.png|The coloration error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |pl= |ko= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 115 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama de:Die Pokémon Hafenpolizei in Aktion! es:EP777 fr:BW115 it:BW115 ja:BW編第115話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第115集